


【蝙超/BS】一个有关于如何提高正义联盟外部形象的讨论

by Ontontu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontontu/pseuds/Ontontu





	1. 上

一个关于如何提高正义联盟外部形象的讨论

 

会议桌前的蝙蝠侠靠在他的椅背上，嘴唇保持着一个平和的弧度，通常这是他放松的表现。今日的会议主要讨论提升联盟外部形象的相关问题，自然而然的交给了能够接入任何系统的钢骨主持。

 

蝙蝠侠允许自己在如此无聊的会议时适当走神，他开始回忆昨天刚和小记者进行的一次身心舒畅的正义联盟主题游乐园约会，当然还有夜间的daddy talk 不，dirty talk。虽然在他与克拉克的多次实践中，这两项并没有什么本质区别。

总裁先生是看着今年的正义联盟主题乐园财报，以及星球日报评选出的约会最佳地点，并忽略了阿福看傻子的眼光，来决定这次和他可爱的小记者克拉克去超级英雄主题乐园约会的。

布鲁斯从来没遇到过一个如此可爱甚至百依百顺的男朋友。从某种程度上来讲，这激发了他极大地保护欲。更何况克拉克带着小虎牙的笑容，总能把韦恩先生迷的神魂颠倒。

大部分他们私下相处的时间里，克拉克喜欢毫无形状的靠在他身上，似乎是一份记者工作耗尽了他全部的力气。有次布鲁斯调笑般的提起克拉克的懒散，小记者含糊的说他还有份劳累的兼职。还没等总裁先生继续发问，小记者便轻车熟路舔了舔自己的小虎牙，随后用一堆黏黏糊糊的吻抢走了布鲁斯的全部注意力。鬼知道他的小记者为什么这么爱撒娇。

 

昨天的克拉克没穿他那套过时的格子衫，而是穿了套简单的灰色运动服，从某些角度看，他的屁股更翘了。虽然夜巡过后没睡多久就开车出来到大都会公寓下接他， 但布鲁斯丝毫没有感到困倦。克拉克裹着一阵风冲进副驾，随后用一个苹果味吻代替了他给布鲁斯的早安。

布鲁斯把车停在专用停车场，带着一脸兴奋的克拉克去换取vip通行手环。  
“乐园开业的时候星球日报没派你来采访？”  
“我那时还是个实习生，只负责送路易斯过来。并且我也不能对乐园工作人员说，我是你们老板的男朋友，让我进去，我要见超级英雄。”克拉克拽着他兴奋的往前走着说道。

“现在你可以了说了。”布鲁斯回答道。

蝙蝠侠说服自己各位同事给出自己形象授权的时候，并没有深入思考过印着他们头像的各种物品，会渗透到生活中的方方面面。

布鲁斯对着手环上诸位同事以及自己的头像沉默了一会。“你喜欢超人？”克拉克拿着几个不同的手环挑挑拣拣，拿起超人的时候，笑的明显比拿到其他人更可爱些，布鲁斯搂在他腰上的手紧了紧，克拉克轻车熟路的抬头亲了亲布鲁斯的嘴角。

如果克拉克喜欢超人，那他应该可以考虑把联盟主席骗出瞭望塔让小记者开心一下。他完全不介意和自己的小男朋友伪装成一对超人粉丝。顺便用联盟主席的签名照骗取点床上花样。

“你不觉得这个头像还蛮可爱的吗？”克拉克抬头看着他，镜片后的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“不，我还是觉得蝙蝠侠更适合你。”不，现在布鲁斯决定改变主意，让联盟主席离自己的男朋友越远越好。必要的时候还要考虑用蝙蝠侠的身份进行警告。

“那你带超人，我带蝙蝠侠的。”克拉克歪着头想了一会还是妥协了。

虽然布鲁斯并不想仔细看自己的卡通形象被印在傻乎乎的vip手环上，不过在他拉过克拉克的小手，将手环戴在他有些纤细的手腕上时，还是有了一种想要把克拉克锁进蝙蝠洞的想法。他也许可以从现在开始一点点透露些蝙蝠侠的讯息，到婚后再把小记者带去蝙蝠洞应该也是顺理成章了。盖过章后再带着小记者去见见超人，也不是不可以。

 

游乐园当然不能错过约会攻略上的鬼屋，当然，乐园鬼屋也非常映衬主题的起名叫阿卡姆，这名字让布鲁斯心中带着披风的漆黑蝙蝠侠小人冷笑了一声。布鲁斯发誓在进鬼屋之前，他看到克拉克露出了一个无奈的眼神。然后在刚进门后立刻非常做作的叫了一声，整个扑进他怀里，还在布鲁斯的衣服上蹭了蹭找了个合适的姿势。

还有摩天轮最高点上的接吻也是顺理成章，如果不是在高空晃起来不太安全，布鲁斯毫不怀疑他亲爱的苹果男朋友会干出些什么别的大胆举动。

如果没有冒牌小丑来捣乱。那么这真的是一场十分符合最佳约会攻略的约会了。

正当布鲁斯想着克拉克会不会从过山车下来后便借口头晕整个歪在他怀里，他们头朝下停在了过山车中间。布鲁斯的肌肉一瞬间紧绷起来，该死，他今天并没有穿着简易蝙蝠铠甲出门。坐在他们后面的女士已经开始尖叫哭泣，他甚至听到最后面一排的中年男士用颤抖的声音，开始念起古兰经或者别的什么晦涩难懂的经文。

“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，请大家相信我，过山车的安全系统经历了严格测试，大家一定会平安无事的。请大家耐心等待一会。”布鲁斯开口用被困游客全部都能够听到的音量安抚着惊惶的人群。并暗自发誓回去要好好审问乐园安全部门。

建造游乐园时，韦恩集团开发部为每个游乐设施都配备了至少三套安全措施，过山车的安全系统现在应该整个锁死，他们只需要等待设备重新启动。

他和克拉克在过山车启动时只是勾着手指，现在布鲁斯用力握了握克拉克的手，由于整个人被困在安全压杠里，他艰难的转了下头，虽然他知道克拉克并不是真的害怕，他还是想要安抚一下自己的男朋友。

“为何小丑不配拥有一个过山车！我要让过山车烙上小丑的名号！”一个明显的带了变声器的男声通过过山车工作人员的广播传了出来，这令布鲁斯的心跳陡然加快。同时也令刚刚平静下来的人群骚动起来。

“小丑！”旁边的克拉克惊叫出声。

“冒牌的。”布鲁斯体内属于蝙蝠侠的那一部分迅速判断出这又是一个拙劣的模仿者。

“大家不要怕，正义联盟会来救我们的。”判断出这并不是他真正的老对手小丑先生，布鲁斯继续出声安抚道。  
听着下方继续传来的骚动，韦恩集团的安全系统肯定可以保证他们倒挂在过山车上人的安全，虽然与之相对的是他们一时半会没有办法下去。

 

很好，蝙蝠侠和他的男朋友被倒挂在过山车上了。

再确切一点：  
只带着几块蝙蝠镖和袖子下面简易钩抓枪的正义联盟顾问蝙蝠侠，和他的可爱记者小男朋友，挂着蝙蝠侠和超人的手环，被倒挂在过山车上了。

然而克拉克一反常态，力气大到让布鲁斯怀疑自己的手掌要被抓断了。“布鲁斯，我会保护你的。”克拉克坚定的抓着布鲁斯的手，有些跃跃欲试的准备解开自己身上的安全带。

“克拉克，你给我呆在安全带里！韦恩集团的安全系统没有问题，相信我。”布鲁斯怒吼出声，随后又安抚性的捏了捏克拉克的手。

不，布鲁斯并没有打算当场换衣变身蝙蝠侠。虽然这样绝对能扭转正义联盟主题乐园过山车停摆的新闻头条。但蝙蝠侠协男友游乐园嬉戏并不是一个好的替换方式。

就单纯想一想，布鲁斯·韦恩暴露的身份，阿福不赞成的目光，给韦恩集团带来的麻烦，队友们的嘲讽。蝙蝠侠从未像现在这样感激过他还有一群随叫随到具备超能力的队友。虽然他知道一旦他按下联络器，他的身份在队友面前应该是保不住了。

“先生们，女士们不要怕，我是神奇女侠。”戴安娜的声音从过山车右边传来，布鲁斯艰难的扭头看到了他的队友正拿着一个冰淇淋飘在空中。谢天谢地，布鲁斯把手指从联络器上移开，此时此刻他甚至想感谢超人的拉奥，他的身份暂时安全了。

所以这就是今天他不得不和克拉克分吃一个冰淇淋的理由？不，他当然不介意和克拉克吃同一个冰淇淋。

 

吃着冰淇淋的戴安娜穿了一身乐园版神奇女侠制服，飞到他们身边安抚他们，随后冲下去用锁套勾住了这位冒牌小丑。

 

他可爱的小记者在落地之后又重新恢复了羞涩，甚至在他与戴安娜聊天时蜷缩在他身后不肯出来。最后还是布鲁斯把克拉克揪出来，向戴安娜介绍这是自己的男朋友，星球日报的记者克拉克。布鲁斯身为正义联盟的投资人，私下也和戴安娜见过一面，因此寒暄两句也是理所应当。当然，今日的窘况，让布鲁斯在内心把向队友们坦白身份这一条向后拖了足够远。

布鲁斯朝着旁边的楼梯上了两步，整理了一下自己的衣领，面对着骚动的人群以及赶来的一会人员，以及几个举着相机的游客说道：  
“女士们先生们，我是布鲁斯·韦恩。今天非常感谢神奇女侠对我们的帮助，为了表达我的歉意，今天所有项目门票全部免费，希望大家依旧能够支持我们的正义联盟主题乐园，韦恩集团也将尽最大可能保证同类事件不会发生。”

 

接下来的时间里，克拉克看起来多少都有些心不在焉，甚至有好几次欲言又止。两个人绕着乐园少有人走的外圈栈道走了好几圈，布鲁斯牵着他比自己年轻了不少的心上人。除此之外并没有发问，

往常在正义联盟参与的战斗或者救援结束后，蝙蝠侠除了操心善后，就是在心中默默核算战损，从未向此时此刻这样被其他成员救助，然后还能享受这夕阳西下平静的时刻。他紧了紧掌中握着的小手，觉得是时候把求婚提上日程了。

 

瞭望塔上的正义联盟会议依旧在钢骨的主持下有条不紊的进行着，最近由于反派、异形以及邪恶外星生物们过于安分，钢骨在闲暇之余开发了一套系统——正联和谐监测软件。美其名曰用于提升联盟外部形象，减少成员说脏话次数。

正义联盟游乐园，现在的和谐系统，正义联盟真的正朝着儿童漫画方向靠拢。蝙蝠侠内心的小人歪了歪嘲讽的嘴角。

如果不是因为昨晚的小记者可爱又火辣，蝙蝠侠价值万金的大脑也许会在钢骨直接放出结果前多思考一下，也许就能够阻止接下来那个能够载入正义联盟史册的场景。

会议室屏幕上直接显示出了脏话计数系统昨日的数据。

联盟主席、光明之子、钢铁之躯卡尔·艾尔的数据取得了压倒性胜利：  
卡尔艾尔于昨日辱骂蝙蝠侠176句。  
相比之下，亚瑟辱骂海豚34句就显得不那么格格不入了。  
闪电侠辱骂洗衣机，床脚和衣柜58次。  
蝙蝠侠辱骂超人3句排在榜单底部，甚至和其他人的二三位数，尤其是高居榜首的主席有些格格不入。

“B这不可能，我昨天只对你说了两句话。”坐在蝙蝠侠对面的超人脱口未出，满脸震惊。

蝙蝠侠并没有立刻回应超人的疑问，因为他也被统计数据惊呆了。他对自己的记忆力非常自信，昨天算得上脏话的，确实是三句，包括但不限于那句，当他从克拉克的脚踝吻到泛着粉红膝盖，再到大腿根部，随后说的那句“Fuck, 宝贝你真紧。”

 

原本制服颜色已经足够绚烂，现在配上联盟各位成员的脸色，就更加丰富多彩了。

 

昨夜的总裁先生表现出了十足的克制，而小镇男孩彻底释放自我，最后餮足的两人抱在一起昏昏睡去。在联盟会议室，面对着一脸怀疑甚至还有点生气的来回盯着钢骨以及蝙蝠侠的超人，布鲁斯的直觉警告蝙蝠侠继续回忆克拉克昨晚究竟说了些什么并不是一个太好的主意。

“所以，蓝大个你是因为昨天蝙蝠侠批评你的鲁莽出战气不过，所以回家骂了他一百多句？”闪电侠在最初的震惊之后，迅速推断出一个看起来最合理的猜测。他的语气微弱中带着些理解，目光来回在联盟主席和联盟顾问之间徘徊。投向蝙蝠侠的目光中还带着些——你以后也对大超温柔点——的意思。

‘是一百七十六句。’布鲁斯在内心补充道。

你朝夕相处的，甚至势均力敌的同事， 突然变成了胸大腰细屁股翘，眼泪汪汪叫daddy的小情人。这简直比两个人互相私下辱骂对方还要尴尬，虽然他只骂了三句。

布鲁斯还没来得及想到一个合适的回应超人的方式，就看着对面的联盟主席质疑愤怒的表情如雪崩般土崩瓦解，并向着某个不可收拾的局面发展。

在联盟主席在会议上崩溃之前，联盟顾问迅速出场解围。

“钢骨，把代码发给我，我认为系统统计不准确，需要进行优化。在优化完成之前，暂时不要使用了。”蝙蝠侠用他一贯毫无波动的嗓音结束了这个话题。并在开启了其他会议话题后，得到了联盟主席超人极高的配合度。

宣布散会后，在戴安娜玩味的眼神中，布鲁斯清了清嗓子叫住了飞快朝着会议室门飘过去的联盟主席。

“超人，我还有些别的事物需要和你单独谈谈。”


	2. 下

下

克拉克心中满是懊悔，他就应该在布鲁斯脱口而出那是个冒牌货小丑的时候察觉到有什么不对。

“不许飘出去！”布鲁斯在察觉到克拉克的意图后一脚踏在墙上，挡在了超人朝着门边飘去的路线上。脸上的红意刚褪去一点的超人确实听从联盟顾问的指示双脚落在了地上，如果忽略他随后的动作是抬腿准备跨过蝙蝠侠。

被一本正经耍无赖的超人震惊到的的布鲁斯一把抓住超人的披风，并拉得超人一个踉跄，破罐子破摔的克拉克直接扑倒到布鲁斯身上，伸手去揭他的头盔，接着两个人像孩子一样扭打了起来。

超人没有动用他的超级力量与超级速度，蝙蝠侠也没有运用上他的实战经验与格斗技巧。主席先生想要搬开蝙蝠侠挡住路的大腿，顾问先生揪住超人不让他走出会议室，最终的结果是头盔被脱掉一半的布鲁斯死死的压住了挣脱不能的主席先生， 两个人一起滚在了会议室的地毯上。

最终，超人的左手被布鲁斯压在头顶，超人的右手抓着蝙蝠侠胸前的那片铠甲，现在挤在两人之间，蝙蝠侠的右手在两人倒下的时候自发护住了超人的钢铁脑袋。两人气喘吁吁的互相注视了好一会，超人感受到了温热又熟悉的蝙蝠侠的吐息，带着某种熟悉的香水与皮革气，两人胸腔中的共鸣也逐渐趋向一致。那张布鲁斯·韦恩倾倒众生的脸已经在摇摇欲坠的面具下若隐若现，克拉克用小指挠了挠布鲁斯的掌心，布鲁斯会意的将撰住克拉克的手松开了些，改为了熟悉的十指相扣。

超人有些艰难的把右手从他们俩的胸前出来抽出来向着布鲁斯脑后伸去。布鲁斯没有再阻止超人的动作，只是安定的看着他。

克拉克并没有把蝙蝠头盔摘掉，反而帮着布鲁斯又扣得紧了一些。 然后顺势用了点力气拉下布鲁斯来了一个更加气喘吁吁的法式深吻，还用小虎牙咬了一下布鲁斯的下唇。  
“B，昨晚我辱骂了你一百多句，你要惩罚我吗？”

正当布鲁斯决定有下一步动作的时候，他们同时听到了门外传来的脚步声。

克拉克一把推开布鲁斯前抬腿蹭了一下布鲁斯胯下，同时在闪电侠以及神奇女侠进来时还用超级速度勾了勾他的小拇指。  
布鲁斯被撩拨到头顶发麻，一句无声的Fuck在联盟主席戏谑的注视下脱口而出。

“顾问先生，你没有权利干涉我的私生活。”超人怒气冲冲的从地上爬起来，脸上愤恨的表情无比真实，仿佛刚才他被蝙蝠侠从身到心都侮辱了一遍，布鲁斯毫不怀疑如果他敢说两句重话，超人的下一句反驳绝对能带着哭腔。

“希望你对我的厌恶不会影响到你的本职工作，超人。”布鲁斯欲盖弥彰的丢下一句话就冷脸走出了会议室。

 

联盟总结会议总是开在周一凌晨。站在瞭望塔传送点准备去韦恩塔办公的布鲁斯突然明白了为什么即便他每次的约会计划都能收获阿福不赞同的眼神，依旧能够顺利进行，并且收获克拉克完美的回应。他现在开始怀疑他和超人，正义联盟的主席与顾问，数次拯救世界但毫无与正常人约会经验的两位英雄，Google到并仔细参考了同一份约会手册。

布鲁斯默默划掉了之后的约会to do list，开始着手准备订婚戒指的设计草稿。

 

他现在非常想要见到超人，虽然他们刚分开不到一个小时。现在就开韦恩直升机或者在大白天招摇过市出现在星球报社顶端明显有些不太合适。不过这并不代表他没有别的办法了。布鲁斯控制着办公椅转了个圈，伸手将韦恩大厦顶楼的简易蝙蝠基地的一块屏幕调成了星球报社的监控画面。

画面中的克拉克正弯腰把相机SIM卡查到办公桌下的电脑主机上，他的行动有那么一瞬间短暂的停留，随后并没有立刻起身，而是明显塌了一下腰，用了一个凹凸有致的起身姿势，布鲁斯非常确定无论是角度还是力道都和昨天他骑在布鲁斯腰上卖力摆动屁股的时候一模一样。

没等布鲁斯反应过来克拉克的这个停顿有什么特殊意味时，放在一旁的蝙蝠手机先行传来了提示音。  
“布鲁斯，你昨天太用力了，我胸口有点涨。”  
布鲁斯打开手机看到短信时，监视器中的小记者侧了侧身子用手腕划过了自己的胸前，还舔了舔自己的小虎牙。

裤裆有些紧绷的布鲁斯今天的第二句Fuck脱口而出。  
最后他看到氪星人不动声色的笑了一下，还在右手边的草稿纸上写了个大大的2字。

 

布鲁斯的自制力在超能力作弊的外星人面前失败的一塌涂地，好在他想起今晚的约会，感觉自己还有翻盘的机会。

 

今天他们约在了克拉克在大都会的公寓见面，当布鲁斯知道克拉克就是超人，所有的家具摆设有了一番别样的趣味。把阿福做的肉桂苹果塔放在冰箱下层的冰啤酒旁边后，布鲁斯重新审视超人的公寓。

昨天游乐园带回来的战利品袋子被随意的放在在厨房与客厅之间的吧台上，克拉克在今早的会议结束回公寓换装后好像只来的及把蝙蝠侠与超人的冰箱贴拿出来贴在冰箱上，就去上班了。昨天两人戴的手环在袋子中露出了一点，被布鲁斯用手指勾出来。他们两个就这么傻乎乎同时喜滋滋的的给对方贴着自己的标签，又小心翼翼的根据普通人类约会指南进行了一场又一场啼笑皆非的约会。怪不得克拉克喜欢柔弱无骨的靠在他身上，他的另一份“兼职”确实十分辛苦。

钥匙插进锁眼的声音让布鲁斯一下从沉思中清醒过来，原来就在他恍惚的时候，时间已经过去这么久了。

“布鲁斯！”抱着一袋面包打开门的克拉克一抬头就对上了布鲁斯的眼睛，他惊喜的叫出声，笑容混合着新鲜出炉面包的麦香像一块厚厚的羊绒围巾包围了布鲁斯。  
放下面包的克拉克几乎是整个人都贴上来，并且是熟悉的先挠了挠手心，再扣住每根手指的握法。布鲁斯摩挲了一下超人的无名指，在心里计算并模拟了一下婚戒的大小尺寸。数次拯救地球的钢铁之躯，有着柔软但有力量的手。

布鲁斯如同往常习惯的那样低头给克拉克一个吻，两个人才磨磨蹭蹭同手同脚的走去客厅。

晚饭是萨拉米香肠的意面，即便在吃饭小记者也没能放弃为自己扳回一城的可能，他穿着棉袜的脚顺着布鲁斯的脚踝攀爬而上，但明显没有丰富的调情经验支撑。布鲁斯觉得他已经快被克拉克不安分的脚掌从椅子上踹下去了。他不得不用膝盖夹住调皮的小脚，才能避免自己摔下座椅。这局勉强可以算作平局。

饭后立刻运动并不是什么对身体有益的举动，其实他们能够呆在一起的夜晚堪称少之又少，在夜间运动开始前不是各自工作就是我在一起看电影。

如同往常一样，布鲁斯将挑好的无脑爱情片放进放映机后走回沙发处，拿开摊开在上面的红色毯子半躺在沙发靠垫上面，而拿了果汁过来的克拉克先将果汁放在桌上，随后熟练的趴进布鲁斯怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋枕在他的胸前，喉咙里发出舒适的叹息。

布鲁斯伸手搂住自己的男朋友，开始思考韦恩总裁兼职闻风丧胆的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠是如何沦落成男朋友的人肉靠枕。

他被这个记者抓到过一次，在一场开在赌场的酒会前，他到的早了在楼下游戏室里抓娃娃的时候。  
“韦恩先生，我本以为会在赌场牌桌前看到您的。”伴随着一个快门声，布鲁斯看到了站在他旁边的穿着毛呢西装，带着黑框眼镜的小记者。  
“个人爱好。”他敷衍的回答了一句，便打算继续投币将自己形象的娃娃抓出来看看。  
“我是克拉克·肯特，星球日报的记者。你很喜欢超级英雄吧？”克拉克并没有打算放过他，说着指了指他抓出来还没来得及拿出来的神奇女侠与超人娃娃们。

“如果你不给我一个专访，我就把这张照片曝光出去。”克拉克笑的很开心，一点都没有威胁人的样子。

布鲁斯依旧十分不以为然也并不打算在游戏厅里进行一场访问，不过他终于正视了“布鲁斯·韦恩富有童心，这标题不错，也许会吸引来一群想给我生孩子的金发碧眼呢？”

“我还要同时把你失败的23次发出来。”

“你想在韦恩塔还是韦恩庄园采访我？”

这张照片真的无往不利，比如后来这位不畏强权记者朋友又使用了同样的招数威胁总裁先生。“你不答应做我男朋友，我就曝光这些照片。”

也许可以在瞭望塔休息室添置一张长沙发，布鲁斯心想。

心思同样不在电影上的克拉克注意到了布鲁斯的心不在焉以及游离的眼神，克拉克的学习能力十分高强，现在已经用小手轻轻柔柔的点着布鲁斯的膝盖一点点伸手向上摸了。

“Daddy。”克拉克用了一种甜腻到要死的语气趴在他身上叫他，来自氪星的独特的蓝眼睛让人完全说不出拒绝的话来。“你昨天可说了要奖励我，今天听我的。”

布鲁斯这才回过神来，  
“我们到床上去。”

氪星人今天在家已经完全不会和布鲁斯分开走路了，变本加厉的挂在他身上，闭着眼睛享受着布鲁斯的吻。氪星小恶魔伸手解下布鲁斯的领带，脱掉他的衬衫后。布鲁斯就任由克拉克把自己双手用领带绑在了床头，然后骑在了自己身上。

布鲁斯精壮的肌肉上盘部着性感的伤疤，克拉克有些懊悔为何自己当时就这么轻易的相信了花花公子真的热衷极限运动。他伸手去摸，低头去吻这个男人，带着点顶礼膜拜的意味。一想到这个人就是蝙蝠侠，小克拉克已经硬的发痛。两人眼中的欲火燃烧的同样强烈。

布鲁斯用低沉的嗓音嗓音叫着他的名字，真的像克拉克要求的那样任凭他独自发挥。布鲁斯在克拉克俯身低头时辗转着吻着他的嘴唇，温软的舌头伸进克拉克唇舌间品尝着他的甜美。

一个或者几个吻远远无法满足现在的克拉克，他已经完全没了如同脱掉蝙蝠铠甲一样脱掉布鲁斯衬衫的耐心，他使用超级速度把自己与布鲁斯身上剩余的衣服脱了个干净，重新骑回到布鲁斯身上满意的感受到布鲁斯又粗又硬的大家伙直挺挺的戳在臀缝间。克拉克满意的看着布鲁斯的脸色在情欲冲刷下比刚才更红，但依旧保持着足够绅士没有挣脱开领带立刻把自己压在床上操到声音嘶哑。

超人的超级大脑在意识到一个很严峻的问题，往常都是布鲁斯包办一切，他从来没有自己润滑过。他立刻回头去看布鲁斯，果然在他眼中看到一丝戏谑。

“My boy，你要自己来了。”布鲁斯用了蝙蝠侠的声音，这个人明明什么都没干，他的声音像一根羽毛抽在克拉克身上，往常严肃的指挥声音被用在床上，克拉克希望自己将来不会在战场上硬起来。

但是向敌人投降一贯不是超人的作风，他伸手拿过床头的润滑剂，他想起平日里布鲁斯对他做的，挤了一些涂满了整根手指朝着自己身后探去，克拉克害羞的满脸通红，他知道此时此刻的布鲁斯一定在盯着他，不会错过他此时如此诱人的表情。

“Daddy，你教我。”克拉克无法拒绝蝙蝠侠像指挥战斗一样在床上发出指令教他怎么准备自己，他想要更多于是他开口请求。

“吻我，然后放松你自己。”联盟顾问发出了第一道指令。  
克拉克完全照做，还自己发挥了更多，他用舌头顺着布鲁斯已有薄汗的喉结舔上去，满意的听到他喉咙中发出一声难耐的低吼，克拉克把甘甜的嘴唇献祭给哥谭王子，随后微微和布鲁斯分开了些等待着他的第二道指令。

“把中指第一个指节试着放进去。”

克拉克在自己肛口褶皱的位置摸了摸，随后小心翼翼的塞进了自己的中指。在艰难的尝试之中，克拉克开始有点佩服自己，这么紧的地方，是怎么吃进布鲁斯的大家伙的。但是这与平常布鲁斯给自己扩张的感觉很不一样，他总能在把克拉克迷得神魂颠倒中进行这些事前准备，甚至能直接用手指就先把克拉克操出一个高潮。

布鲁斯依旧保持着双手被领带绑在床头的姿势，如果不是后面时不时顶他一下的小蝙蝠干扰着克拉克的动作，克拉克说不定还会真的以为布鲁斯像他看起来那样淡定。体内的空虚与不得要领的动作让克拉克有些恼火。

超人的超级大脑在这时起了作用，克拉克抽出了自己黏糊糊的手指，直接将润滑剂涂满了布鲁斯的阴茎，准备直接用小蝙蝠开拓自己。

“克拉克！”这是今晚布鲁斯的第一次失态，察觉到克拉克意图的蝙蝠侠大叫出声，一直放在床头的双手挣扎了一下但是没能挣开，随后被不按套路出牌的氪星小坏蛋亲住。

克拉克一只手扶着布鲁斯的阴茎塞进自己屁股，另一只手撑在布鲁斯的胸膛上面，手心下的胸膛远比克拉克想象的要火热。只进去了一个龟头就已经让恋人都气喘吁吁起来，胀痛感让克拉克有些进退两难。他甚至不得不飘起来一点以防自己因为腿软一坐到底，让第二天的联盟会议因为这种原因开个天窗，他甚至能想到他被蝙蝠侠吊在瞭望塔外鞭尸的场景。

“Daddy，好紧。”克拉克带着不满的哭腔撒娇道。  
“你先退出去一些，然后一点点坐下来。”布鲁斯被克拉克鲁莽的举动逼的青筋暴露，又不得不指导着眼前这个生涩大胆的童子军。

当克拉克终于一坐到底的时候，两人都发出了愉悦的叹息。体内被填满的充实感与刚才龟头擦过前列腺的快感包围了氪星人，他开始支撑着上下动起来在蝙蝠侠的阴茎上操着自己。

当布鲁斯脸上再一次出现蝙蝠侠表情的时候克拉克就应该已经察觉到不对了，但一直占据上风的得意红披风小人在他心中高呼着就是没有一点警惕，布鲁斯在某次克拉克坐下来时一个挺身，克拉克被顶到腰软，一下趴在了布鲁斯身上，超人就这么被早已挣脱领带的布鲁斯抓住双手绑了起来。

布鲁斯一巴掌拍在克拉克的屁股上，还揉了揉泛红的柔软屁股肉。  
“宝贝，你最好不要挣脱开。”蝙蝠侠俯下身来，咬着克拉克的耳朵说道。

识时务者为俊杰，放在氪星也不例外。  
“Daddy，我错了。我一定乖乖听话。”氪星俊杰一边抬着脖子索吻，一边讨好似的用小腿缠住布鲁斯的腰身，还控制着自己的后穴收缩了两下，以期待着能够得到敌人的温柔对待。

然而克拉克看到布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠看到猎物后的表情笑了一下，随后他就被堵住唇舌，小布鲁斯插的又快又猛，早已熟悉的敏感点在布鲁斯的挑逗下飞快的将超人送入云端。在哭腔与求饶中，克拉克已经完全失去了统计dirty talk次数的能力。

最后像之前的无数次那样，他在被布鲁斯灌满的同时把精液射在了两人的胸膛上。

第二天早晨，克拉克挣扎着从布鲁斯的怀里醒过来，毕竟他是那个需要上班打卡的打工者。不过他看着布鲁斯的睡颜失神了好一会，这就是他可爱的男朋友，正义联盟的资助人兼正义联盟的顾问。克拉克非常庆幸自己当初被佩里阴差阳错派去哥谭采访，并且没有错过因为蝙蝠侠每次提起联盟资助人的那一丝不自然而对布鲁斯产生兴趣。幸好果然不出他所料，这个人花花公子的外表下藏着巨大的宝藏，克拉克感受到自己的血液从四肢回笼，心脏因为眼前的人儿砰砰直跳。他凑上去亲了亲已经有胡茬冒出的布鲁斯。

“小坏蛋，你在想什么？”布鲁斯闭着眼睛享受着氪星大可爱的讨好。

“我在想把那张照片裱起来挂在星球日报的工位上。”

“嗯哼，那真是很感谢你没挂到瞭望塔上。”

克拉克从床头抽出一条新内裤穿上洗漱完毕后去给两人准备早餐，而稍后起来的布鲁斯从克拉克的衣橱深处翻出一个熨斗，从地上捡起自己那根昨天曾经绑住两人手腕的暗纹蓝色领带，和超人的眼睛一样漂亮。在克拉克穿戴好走过去从背后环抱住他帮忙系上，穿衣镜中的超人先生不争气的脸红了。

“你的领带也有蝙蝠标志吗。”克拉克伸手勾住布鲁斯最后帮他调整领带位置的手指，把布鲁斯刚才塞进领口的领带角摸出翻看着，没有找到随处可见的蝙蝠标志甚至有些失望。

似乎早就料到他会这么问，布鲁斯从口袋中拿出一个领带夹，一个小小的黑色蝙蝠标志镌刻在夹子背面。帮克拉克夹在领带上后，布鲁斯重新将自己的领带抚平塞回克拉克领口。

克拉克笑的整个人向后倒在布鲁斯怀里，“我就知道。”  
“知道什么，知道我爱你吗？”布鲁斯把怀里的克拉克反过来面对自己，扶住他的下巴吻了上去。

今天的早晨也从一个吻开始。


End file.
